nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Square Meal
Eat/throw (Can only throw Blocks) Blue Troll Movement Eat/throw (Can only throw Blocks) |preq/seq='Planned Sequel:' Square Meal 2(cancelled) |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= }} Square Meal is an action-multiplayer game released in July 2007. The player controls a troll trapped in a maze-styled dungeon whose goal is to eat (swallow) all present enemies after knocking them out with blocks. The game was planned a sequel, but due to other projects with higher priority at Nitrome the sequel was put on hold and never worked on again. It is not known if the sequel will ever be completed and released. Controls Green Troll Move: Eat: Blue Troll Move: , , , Eat: Gameplay Square Meal plays like several other "elimination" type games made by Nitrome, where the player is left with the task of killing all enemies on the stage. This is how it is done in Square Meal, all enemies have to be killed. Since the player is an armless troll, they are unable to hold weapons. Instead, with the giant mouth, they have to pick up blocks in the mouth and toss them at enemies. If it hits an enemy, it will knock them unconscious for a brief time. During this time, the player can go and eat them, killing them in the process as well as gaining points. Different types of enemies and blocks are encountered throughout the game. Levels In each level of Square Meal, the player's character, a green troll, has to clear the level of all enemies. To kill an enemy, the Troll has to eat a block, then spit it out at an enemy. The block - if it reaches the enemy - will knock the enemy unconscious for a short period of time. While the enemy is unconscious, the troll can go up and eat it, eliminating the enemy. Level 1 Enemies: In this level there are five mud fountains. Level 2 Enemies: There are two shells and four troll skeletons. This level introduces wooden blocks. Level 3 Enemies:'There are two shells and five mud fountains. Level 4 '''Enemies:'This level has three troll skeletons, three shells, and two mud fountains. Level 5 'Enemies:'This level has ten mud fountains who walk around a rectangle made of blocks. Level 6 'Enemies:'There are four shells and one mud fountain. This level introduces the games first hazard - spikes. Level 7 'Enemies:'This level has six mud fountains. Level 8 'Enemies:'This level has three mud fountains, two troll skeletons, and one shell enemy. Level 9 'Enemies:'This level has four mud fountains and two green finned creatures. Level 10 'Enemies:'This level contains five mud fountains, with the level being made up of only wooden blocks. Level 11 This level has seven mud fountains. Level 12 This level has five mud fountains and two troll skeletons. Lots of stone blocks are scattered around this level. Level 13 This level contains five shells; slippery floor is also introduced in this level. Level 14 Four troll Sskeletons roam the level, along with most of the level taken up by slippery floor. Level 15 Three troll skeletons appear in this level. Green blocks are also introduced in the level. Level 16 Four troll skeletons and three mud fountains are present in this level. Level 17 Six mud fountains are the enemies for this level, only they are walking on spikes. Level 18 One green finned creature, three mud fountains, and one troll skeleton. Level 19 This level has six troll skeletons, with only metal blocks scattered around. Level 20 This level has two green finned creatures and four mud fountains. Level 21 Two troll skeletons and four mud fountains patrol the level. Bomb blocks are introduced for the level. Level 22 There are four mud fountains in this level. Level 23 There are two shells mud fountains. On top of that, moving spikes are introduced. Level 24 Three troll skeletons, along with a single mud fountain and shell are the enemies for this level. Level 25 A single green finned creature, mud fountain, and troll skeleton are the enemies for this level. There are also three rows of spikes, with an enemy in each row. Level 26 There are two shells, troll skeletons, and three mud fountains. Level 27 Four mud fountains and two troll skeletons are the enemies for this level. Level 28 In this level, four troll skeletons and two mud fountains are the enemies. There are also very few blocks in the level, lot of space, and some spikes. Level 29 Four mud fountains and two troll skeletons walk around a level scattered with much food. Level 30 This level holds nine mud fountains, a large number of wooden blocks, and introduces stepping spikes. Level 31 This level has six shells and some wooden blocks. Level 32 This level has four mud fountains and three shells. Level 33 This contains two mud fountains and green finned creatures. Level 34 Seven mud fountains roam the area, three of which are near the player at the start of the level. Slippery floor is near the player when they start. Level 35 This level contains six mud fountains. Many stone blocks are placed around the level, along with green blocks placed on the walls of the level. Level 36 Three mud fountains and green finned creatures are all the enemies the level contains. Level 37 Eight mud fountains are placed around the level. Level 38 This level contains only wooden blocks. Three green finned enemies are placed in separate squares of turquoise, where they will fly out and move around the level. Level 39 This level is made up of narrow paths, three troll skeletons and two mud fountains. Level 40 Four mud fountains and two troll skeletons roam the level. Level 41 This level contains six mud fountains and many green blocks. To complete the level, the green blocks should be bounced of each other to stun the enemies. Level 42 Six mud fountains are present in this level. Level 43 Many moving spikes are placed throughout this level which contains four mud fountains and a single troll skeleton. Level 44 Many bomb blocks are placed throughout the level, along with bomb blocks being the only block in the level. Six troll skeletons complicate the level. Level 45 A single shell and four mud fountains are the enemies for this level. Level 46 A vast amount of stepping spikes are scattered throughout the level, sometimes in places unexpected. A single mud fountain and troll skeleton roam the level. Level 47 Bomb blocks, and only bomb blocks, must be used to stun five mud fountains and one shell. Level 48 Four mud fountains have to be stunned whilst avoiding stepping spikes present in every other tile. Level 49 Four green finned enemies move about the level. Level 50 Four troll skeletons, two mud fountains, and shells are placed in pairs, each pair in a section with the entrance blocked by two bomb blocks. These bomb blocks have to be precisely shot so they either explode and take out the enemy or stun them. This is the last level in the game, and it is hard, there are only bomb blocks so the player has to remember not to keep the block in the mouth for long. Ending Interactive Objects *'''Food - Gives the player 100 points when eaten. It also acts as an obstacle, preventing the troll from passing through it. If two players eat it at the same time, each player gets 50 points. Blocks The troll can swallow most blocks and spit them out to knock out enemies, although each have different effects. *'Turquoise Stone' - This stone forms the dungeon wall and is present in every level. It can't be eaten. *'Stone Block' - This stone can be shot at enemies and will knock them unconscious upon impact; the block however will keep travelling until it hits the wall or another block. *'Wooden Blocks' - This block shatters upon impact with an enemy, another block, or the wall. *'Metal Block' - The block will decrease in speed once shot. *'Rubber Block' - This block will rebound off other block, and knock unconscious enemies, but will kill the troll on contact. *'Bomb Block' - This block will detonate in the troll's mouth in 10 seconds. It will kill an enemy if it is caught in the explosion. Enemies Enemies in Square Meal must be eaten by the troll once unconscious in order to pass the level. *'Mud Fountain' - These walking enemies are almost completely covered in mud. They grant 100 points upon being eaten. *'Troll Skeleton' - These enemies walk around the level, and will charge at the troll on sight. The player obtains 100 points upon devouring them *'Shell Enemy' - These enemies will walk short distances before bringing their shell down. They are protected from all attacks when their shell is down. *'Green Finned Creature' - These enemies have the ability to fly over blocks as well as follow the player in the direction they are going in. They cannot be hurt while flying. Hazards *'Spikes' - Spikes will kill the troll on contact, but not harm, enemies. *Slippery Floor - Slippery floor will slide the player at a low speed in the direction of the slippery floor. *'Moving Spikes' - These spikes will move up and down out of the floor. *'Stepping Spikes' - The Spikes will go up when the player stands on them. Gallery squaremealmenu.png|The title screen for Square Meal Miniclip Awards Square Meal Gold 6500 points Glitches * It is possible to walk through a wall by standing next to it, pressing the direction away from it, and quickly(before the step is complete)pressing the direction toward the it. The wall may then be walked out of onto any empty adjacent space. This can be done twice in a row, which can trap the player. * Sometimes when the bomb block explodes and the troll is caught in the blast , the troll may sometimes become invisible instead of being killed. When the troll is invisible, it can do all the usual things it would be able to do while visible, but if it touches a monster, it will die. Trivia * On level 44, the stone blocks spell the word "Nitrome", just as one level in Bad Ice-Cream. * Bad Ice-Cream, released 3 years later, has a similar gameplay and enemies from Square Meal. Category:Multiplayer games Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Square Meal Category:Action games Category:2007 games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe